Particle Thrower
The Particle Thrower (also known as Proton Blaster, Proton Gun, Positron ColliderPeter Venkman (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 13: "Nice Shootin', Tex." (1984) (DVD ts. 37:22-37:26). Columbia Pictures. Peter says: "Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a positron collider, huh?", Nutrona Wand'Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 82 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though the nutrona wands employed in the film are clearly rifle-inspired firearms, the high-tech ghost-herding devices of Dan Aykroyd's original concept were indeed wand-like. Attached via thick black flex-cords to a back-mounted proton power source, the wands were strapped in place at the wrist -- one on each arm -- and extended out along the palm to a point six inches beyond the fingertips. When fired -- by means of an elbow toggle switch on the backpack -- phosphorescent beams of red and green light issued forth.", '''Neutrona Wand Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "Over the radio, Egon introduces and activates the Boson Dart" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "I wanted to test these first, but since we're waiving that safety step today anyway, you should be aware that I modified the Neutrona Wand which normally releases the particle stream." Screengrab of Panic in Times Square; spelling for 'Neutrona Wand', or Proton Wand Peter Venkman (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level "When Peter and Rookie enter Alhambra Ballroom to capture Slimer" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Peter Venkman says: "To trap him, you've gotta grab hm and to grab him, you use the other half of the Proton Wand, the Capture Stream.") is the blaster that is connected by a hose to the Proton Pack. It is used to fire Proton Streams, a stream of positively charged ions, at ghosts in order to hold them in place for a Trap to be opened and hold them indefinitely. History Secondary Canon IDW Comics When Chi-You was in possession of Winston Zeddemore, his Proton Pack was also transmogrified. The pack took on the appearance of an axe. Trivia *Originally, the Particle Throwers were wand-like and attached via black flex cords to a back-mounted proton power source. The wands were strapped in place at the wrist - one in each arm - and extended out along the palm to a point 6 inches beyond the fingertips. When fired by means of an elbow toggle switch on the back pack - phosphorescent beams of red and green light issued forth. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 82 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though the nutrona wands employed in the film are clearly rifle-inspired firearms, the high-tech ghost-herding devices of Dan Aykroyd's original concept were indeed wand-like. Attached via thick black flex-cords to a back-mounted proton power source, the wands were strapped in place at the wrist -- one on each arm -- and extended out along the palm to a point six inches beyond the fingertips. When fired -- by means of an elbow toggle switch on the backpack -- phosphorescent beams of red and green light issued forth." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Ghostbusters adjust their throwers to two settings while fighting Vigo - Delta Wave, Full Stream and Gamma Wave, Force Five. The latter was achieved with newly installed converters. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 101). "Egon Spengler says: "Delta wave, full stream."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 101). "Egon Spengler says: "Let's try the new converters--gamma wave, force five."'' *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the internal electronics of the thrower appear to be inspired by recent fan developments to produce a mechanized barrel extension system. Appearances Primary Canon Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner? **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ****"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Three ***Issue #12 ****"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Four ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****"Visitation" Part One ***Issue #8 ****"Visitation" Part Two ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ****"Field Trip" ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***"Bait Date" ***"Hot Foot" ***"No Sale" ***"World of the Psychic" **Ghostbusters: Times Scare! **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game See Also *Particle Thrower/Animated *Proton Pack/Animated *Proton Pistol (IDW Comics) *Proton Pistol *Proton Pack *Proton Pack/Realistic Version *Proton Pack/Stylized Version References Gallery Overall Primary Canon ParticleThrowerMovieVersion2.jpg|Ray uses Thrower ParticleThrowerMovieVersion3.jpg|Ray uses Thrower Rear View ParticleThrowerMovieVersion4.jpg|Egon aims ParticleThrowerMovieVersion5.jpg|Egon uses Thrower ParticleThrowerMovieVersion6.jpg|Egon uses Thrower Rear View ParticleThrowerMovieVersion7.jpg|Peter uses Thrower ParticleThrowerMovieVersion8.jpg|Peter aims down Thrower ParticleThrowerMovieVersion9.jpg|Close-Up Thrower ParticleThrowerMovieVersion10.jpg|Close-Up Thrower Turned On ParticleThrowerMovieVersion11.jpg|Armed ParticleThrowerMovieVersion12.jpg|Court Exhibits ParticleThrowerMovieVersion13.jpg|Aimed at Screen ParticleThrowerMovieVersion14.jpg|Step 1 ParticleThrowerMovieVersion15.jpg|Step 2 ParticleThrowerMovieVersion16.jpg|Step 3 Secondary Canon ParticleThrowerOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 1" ParticleThrowerDisplacedAggression01.jpg|Mega-Pack's Thrower ParticleThrowerDisplacedAggression02.jpg|Old West Thrower in "Displaced Aggression 1" ParticleThrowerDisplacedAggression03.jpg|Arthurian Thrower in "Displaced Aggression 1" and "2" ParticleThrowerDisplacedAggression04.jpg|Janine's Modified Thrower in "Displaced Aggression 4" ParticleThrowerDisplacedAggression05.jpg|Thrower used by member of Ghostbusters Versailles in "Displaced Aggression 4" ParticleThrowerTaintedLove01.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love ParticleThrowerIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 ParticleThrowerIDWOngoingV1Issue9.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9 ParticleThrowerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10 ParticleThrowerIDWVol1Issue13CoverA.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 Cover A ParticleThrowerIDWOngoingV2Issue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ParticleThrowerTMNTGBIssue1RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Regular Cover ParticleThrowerTMNTGBIssue1SubCover.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Subscription Cover ChiYou39.jpg|Transmogrified version seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ParticleThrowerIDWAnnual01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ParticleThrowerTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! Non Canon ParticleThrower84Featurette01.jpg|Prop seen during first movie's 1984 Featurette ParticleThrower99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Prop seen during first movie's SFX Team Featurette DaVinciProtonRifleConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art for Thrower used by member of Ghostbusters Versailles in "Displaced Aggression 4" 18thCenturyProtonRiflesAllFour.jpg|Concept Art for all 4 Throwers used by Ghostbusters Versailles in "Displaced Aggression 4" Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Equipment Category:Ghost Busted Equipment Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:GB:TBG Equipment